


Power Play

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh exercises control...and learns a lesson about power and strength.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Power Play  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 3/28/01  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: This story owes its genesis to Sarah L. for asking for "a nice PWP" to brighten her day (sorry I didn't get this out yesterday) and to Marie-Claude who spoke of kitchen scenes and dancing in the same e-mail.  
Warnings: Spoilers for "The Stackhouse Filibuster" (and itsy bitsy "Noel" spoilers). 

**Power Play by Nomi**

It started, like many of the things we get involved in, with a hostile meeting on the Hill with the opposition.

It was Friday, and we'd been in meetings for the majority of the day. For the last meeting of the day, Sam and I had been sent as sacrificial lambs to meet with Steve Onorato and other aides to the Senate's Republican leadership, and it was _not_ going well.

"Why is it," Onorato said to Sam in his oh-so-smug tone, "that you expect us to kow-tow to your every desire, and every time you get something up your ass about an issue, you bring it in front of us so that we can kneel at your feet?"

I could see the minute he realized just what it was that he had said, 'cause he turned 6 shades of red.

"Not...uh...I'm..." Onorato said, attempting to cover his gaffe. Ever since Sam and I came out last year, everyone's been really careful about the words they use around us, even if they're the same phrases they would've used _before_ knowing that Sam and I were a couple.

And that was something we were trying to avoid \- becoming the government's poster children for same-sex relationships. But sometimes it seemed inevitable - especially when dealing with the Republicans. They kept looking for ways to bring the administration's credibility into question, and Sam and I made an easy target.

Ever since the incident last spring with Onorato trying to use Sam's relationship with Laurie against him - by which time we were already together, we just hadn't told anyone - Sam's been gunning for Onorato. This incident could've been Sam's opportunity to get some revenge, but Sam just smiled. I stored the memory of that smile to ask Sam about later; maybe he had something up his sleeve after all.

We finally made it through our meeting, and Sam and I headed back to the White House. On the way, Sam said, "Did you catch what Onorato said?"

"You mean about us and issues?"

"I mean the part about me having something up my ass..."

"Yeah; did you catch the shades of red he turned? I almost burst out laughing," I said. Then I thought a minute. "Why?" I asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

"I think I'd like to discuss this with you tonight...when we get home," Sam said.

I was confused, but I figured I could wait 'til we got home.

***

That night, as we lay in bed, still engulfed in a post-sex haze, Sam said, "So about Onorato's idea..." and then he stopped.

I was still not totally recovered, and Sam was being cryptic. "What idea of Onorato's?" I didn't remember Onorato having come up with any sort of idea of any value at our earlier meeting.

Sam blushed a bit, which was comical considering what we'd just done and considering that I was still running my fingers over his cooling skin.

"Onorato said that every time I had something up my ass I stormed the Hill, or words to that effect," Sam said.

"Yeah..." I said, knowing there was more to come.

"And you've been wanting to...expand our sex life," Sam continued.

"Yeah..." I said, beginning to see where Sam might be going with this.

"So...iwasthinkingmaybei'dtryit," Sam said all in one breath.

"Could you repeat that," I asked, seeing if he would.

And to my surprise, he did. "I was thinking maybe I'd try it. Y'know, expanding our sex life. Letting you dominate me more...doing your bidding...in new venues...like my office... or yours."

I couldn't believe it. I had mentioned the possibility to Sam a while ago of maybe expanding our use of items from my duffel...such as the butt plugs and cock rings...but Sam had been resistant. Neither of us is into pain, but I had some toys that could be used painlessly when used correctly. And now Sam was telling me he'd be interested in maybe exploring the use of some of them. I didn't quite know how to respond. After all, this was an amazing gift Sam was giving me. And he was trusting me not to exploit it. At the same time, though, he was playing into one of my biggest fantasies - dominating him in the office, in front of others.

"Are you sure, Sam?" I wanted to be sure he was willing to do what he was suggesting - not that he'd ever accuse me of overstepping, but I had the feeling that Sam wanted others to see me dominating him - he _is_ the raging exhibitionist, after all - and I didn't want whoever we encountered thinking that Sam was unwilling.

"Yes," he said forcefully. "I'm positive. And I'll tell anyone who asks that you made me beg." Sam grinned.

We settled back into each other's arms, and holding each other close, we fell asleep.

***

Saturday morning, it began.

As White House employees, and especially as part of the President's inner circle, we don't have the same sorts of weekends that normal people do. When there's work to be done, we're expected to do it, even if it's during times that average Americans are off the clock.

What with the run-up to the State of the Union Address, we were all working crazy hours, and Sam and Toby seemed to be taking the brunt of it. So when the alarm clock went off at 6:00 AM on Saturday - heck, we slept late, seeing as that's usually when we're getting into the office - I got up and started getting ready for another day of being at the beck and call of the American people.

Sam was somewhat slower getting up. "C'mon, love," I said, "time to get moving. Leo and Toby are going to be waiting for us."

"Toby and Leo can kiss my ass," Sam said.

"I'd probably pay good money to watch that," I said, smiling, "but something tells me that the President wouldn't appreciate it. Come on, Sam. Time's a-wasting."

"I don't wanna," Sam mumbled, rolling over.

Then I remembered Sam's request of the previous night.

"Sam," I said, "get up. Now." I pulled the covers off him, leaving him lying on the bed in all of his nude \- and quickly cooling - glory.

Sam grinned. "OK," he said, getting up.

Well, that was easy, once I figured out what Sam wanted. He may be the more submissive partner in our relationship, but he's no one's footstool, least of all mine. He drives from the bottom all the time, and I love it. And I love him to distraction, which was why I was more than willing to play this game of power with him.

Sam was standing at the foot of the bed, naked, half-hard, waiting for my next command.

"Go shower, Sam, then come out, but wait before you dress, OK?" I was framing it as a command, but if he'd said no, I'd have backed off.

"OK," Sam answered.

Sam went and showered, and while he was in the bathroom, I got what I wanted out of my duffel and laid it out on the bed. I heard the shower shut off just as I was finishing up.

Surrounded by a cloud of steam, Sam emerged from the bathroom dressed only in a towel.

"Lose the towel, Sam," I said. He dropped it on the floor immediately.

"Now lie face down on the bed."

As soon as he did, I walked over to the edge of the bed. He was presenting me with a lovely view of his ass, which I greatly appreciated, but which was not totally practical for my current needs.

"Up on your hands and knees, Sam. I need access to that glorious asshole of yours," I said. Sam scrambled into position, aiming his ass up, spreading his legs and leaning his head on his arms.

I stood still for a moment, just admiring the view of this extremely powerful man in an extremely vulnerable and subservient position. It gave me a rush of power coupled with a deep sense of humility. But he was waiting for me to do something...anything.

Taking one more moment to prepare myself for what I was about to do, I grabbed the lube I'd already laid out on the bedside table. "You sure you're up for this, love? Now's the time to tell me if you're not." I was going to give him as many opportunities to back out as I could, 'cause I wanted to be totally sure that I wasn't forcing anything on him.

"Josh, do it already," Sam said plaintively.

At that reassurance, I set to my task. From the bed, I grabbed the smallest of my rather large collection of butt plugs. After greasing it liberally, I held it poised against Sam's ass. "You ready, love?" I asked.

"Yes," growled Sam.

With my left hand on his left asscheek, I started working the plug into him with my right hand. He gasped at first contact, but then he relaxed. With a diameter of half an inch, this first plug was significantly narrower than what Sam was used to having up his ass, but the diameters would increase during the course of the day. I anticipated interrupting him throughout the day, randomly, to change the plugs. I hadn't yet let him in on that part of the plan.

"Oh...J..." Sam said as I got the plug totally seated.

"Feel OK, love?"

"It's...different, but good."

"Good," I said. "Now get up and get dressed."

Sam slithered off the bed and stood up. Already he was semi-hard, and I smiled at the sight.

"Sam, what are you planning to do about that?" I asked him, gesturing at his cock.

"What do you want me to do, Josh?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, trying to decide which way I want to go on this. If I let him jerk off, I get the pleasure of watching him. But if I don't, I get the pleasure of watching him squirm as he gets more and more stimulated. Finally, I decided on the latter - Sam squirming is something I've become quite fond of.

"Get dressed, Sam," I said, turning to leave the room. I knew that he wouldn't jerk off without my permission, so I wasn't surprised when he came out of the bedroom only five minutes after I did.

Since it was Saturday, we were both dressed casually - the President prefers his staff to be comfortable when they're working outside of "regular" hours. I was wearing jeans and an old Harvard sweatshirt. Sam was similarly attired in jeans and a Duke Law sweatshirt. I wondered briefly how comfortable Sam was going to be in those jeans as the day progressed; he's got a pair of sweatpants stashed in his office, and I figured he could always change if necessary.

We sat and had a leisurely breakfast, but it was obvious from the way that he was shifting around on the chair that sitting with the plug up his ass was something that Sam would have to get used to.

"You OK there, Sam?" I asked.

"Fine," he responded, slightly out of breath.

"Don't lie to me, Sam," I said sternly.

"It's...it's..." he said, squirming even more.

"It's hard, isn't it, love?"

"_Please_ don't say 'hard,' J!"

I contemplated teasing Sam to orgasm, but decided to put that off for later. For now, I'd relent. "Sorry, love. Don't mean to torture you." Well, not at the moment, at least.

We finished breakfast in relative silence, broken only by Sam's occasional moan. I knew him well enough to be sure that \- with or without my permission - Sam would be coming at least once before we left for work. The goal on my part was to control this occurrence as much as I could. As I cleared the dishes off the table, Sam remained in his chair, as if he was afraid to move. I started loading the dishes into the dishwasher, shooting the occasional - I hoped smoldering - look at Sam just to keep him on his toes. Sam started to rock back and forth in his chair, moaning louder and louder.

I turned to face him. "Sam, unzip your fly."

He did.

"Now take your cock out of your boxers and hold it." He complied without a word but with a whimper, wrapping the fingers of his right hand around his cock, which was sticking straight out of his fly.

"I want you to come for me, but without actually moving the hand that's holding your cock. So, no stroking, no fingering, no movement at all of that hand. Anything else is fair game, though."

Sam looked like he was going to ask a question, but then he stopped.

"One other thing," I said. "If you move your right hand at all, I'll stop you immediately, no matter how close you are." I paused, then said, "Begin."

Sam wiggled on the chair again, gasped, and slowly drew his left hand up his own chest. He teased his nipples through his sweatshirt, and when that didn't prove to be sufficient stimulation, he worked his way under the sweatshirt and whatever else he was wearing underneath. I could see his hand working frantically under his shirt, and his breath was now coming in pants, but I knew he still wasn't achieving sufficient stimulation to come unaided.

"J...talk to me..._please_!" Sam pleaded with me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"_Talk_ to me...talk dirty to me."

"What, you want me to tell you that I want to fuck you through the floor? To get you so hot that you're writhing? That I want to hear those little sounds you make right before you come - yeah, just like that - and I want to see you come all over your hand and then..." I stopped just as Sam came with a scream that probably woke the neighbors.

As Sam remained seated in his chair, gasping for air, I walked over to him and tenderly combed my fingers through his hair. I murmured to him, nonsense, waiting for him to catch his breath again. After a minute or so, he was back under control.

"Then _what_?" he asked me.

I looked down at him. His right hand was coated in cum, and there were still droplets clinging to his cock head.

"Then I get to clean you up," I said, kneeling between his legs and lapping up the stickiness from his hand and his now-drooping cock. I could feel him getting hard again, so I backed off \- I didn't really want to make him suffer, just be ready for me whenever I wanted today.

As I stood up, I grasped Sam's arms and helped him up out of his chair. I tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up. "C'mon," I said, briefly running my finger down the rear seam of his jeans, "Leo and Toby will wonder what happened to us."

Sam jumped slightly but didn't stop walking. We got our coats and bags and headed out toward the office.

***

When we got to the White House, Ginger and Donna were in the lobby, waiting for us.

"I should go see what's so important that Toby sent someone to look for me," Sam said, glaring in Ginger's general direction. I knew - and she knew - that Sam wasn't blaming her; she was just the most convenient target.

"Remember, I'll be dropping in periodically," I said, kissing him on the nose.

"I'll make sure the blinds are closed," he replied. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them I need to concentrate."

With that, Sam turned to walk over to Ginger. I watched him walk, noticing the slight hitch that his stride had gained due to the plug. I found it exceedingly sexy, and I thought about how the walk might change as the bigger plugs were inserted. I stashed it away for future reference.

While I was pondering Sam's ass, Donna was already starting to brief me on the day's issues. She chattered as we walked toward my office, but my mind was more on _my_ plans than the needs of the country.

"Josh?" Donna said, "You with me? Did you catch the part about HR-442?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, even though I had missed almost all of what she'd said.

"So what do you think Skinner should say?"

Matt Skinner's name finally penetrated my haze. "Huh? What Skinner should say about what?"

"I was just telling you, Joshua. Aargh, you frustrate me sometimes! Anyway, as I said, the House Republican leadership is after Matt Skinner to make a public statement on the Defense of Marriage Act. Leo says it's just an attempt to humiliate Skinner publicly, and he thinks you and Sam should get together with Skinner to discuss what his statement should be."

I didn't particularly like it, but Leo was right. As openly gay White House employees, we had an obligation to make sure that the openly gay Representative - and a Republican at that - didn't accidentally reverse 30 years of gay rights initiatives. But this gave me a good excuse to be tromping back and forth from Sam's office all day; others didn't need to know that we were pursuing gay issues from...more personal angles.

Accepting the file folder that Donna was holding out to me, I went into my office and closed the door. I sat down and opened my bag, rummaging under even more file folders until I found the non-work-related stuff that was stashed there. My dilemma was how to get my toys from my office to Sam's without anyone else seeing them. Not that I'm ashamed or embarrassed by my various kinks, but I don't want to set Sam up for embarrassment. For all his exhibitionist tendencies, he's very private about our private life. And I didn't want to stash them all in Sam's office, 'cause I wanted to keep _him_ guessing as to what would come next. My collection is quite diverse, and I'd brought a specific subset from the duffel with me.

As I was ruminating, my phone rang. "Yeah?" I said into the receiver, still distracted by thoughts of Sam.

It was the man himself. "The reason Ginger came to meet me was to remind me about the photo shoot. What am I supposed to do?"

Now I remembered that Sam had mentioned this photo shoot to me earlier in the week - some guy from the local Princeton alumni group was coming to photograph Sam in his "natural" work environment. The group had originally balked at sending the photographer on Saturday, but CJ had been firm - Saturday or no access.

"D'you wanna stop, love? I can be down there in a minute, and you'll be all set by the time the Princeton guy comes."

"No," Sam said. "This just raises the stakes a bit, right?"

I agreed, and we hung up. The tone in his voice \- a combination of arousal and desperation - was the impetus for my suggesting ending the game, but if he was up for trying to get through the photo shoot "as-is," more power to him.

About five minutes after I hung up with Sam, a haggard-looking Ginger came to my office. "Hey, Josh? Can I ask a favor on Sam's behalf?"

"Uh...sure," I said.

"He's got nothing to wear for this photo shoot but the ratty sweatshirt he's currently got on. And y'know, it's a Duke sweatshirt. What, you couldn't remind him to at least wear a Princeton shirt?"

I didn't tell Ginger that I'd totally forgotten about the photo shoot in the first place. She probably would've teased me. She continued, so I assumed her question had been rhetorical. "He doesn't seem to have any useful clothing in his office. Donna thought you might have something he could wear."

Unlike Sam, I keep a spare suit in my office closet - ever since that time I had to wear the waders all day after sleeping in my office. And since Sam and I are almost the same height, he could easily get away with wearing my shirt and jacket. My pants would fit him strangely, but he'd have to deal.

I thrust the clothing at Ginger and extracted a promise from her to call when the photographer left. She headed off to get Sam ready, and I sat back down at my desk.

I wrote a bit of a draft of a statement for Skinner - while Sam's the speech writer and would write the final version, he usually liked my input in the form of a written draft that we then thrash out until we find a version that pleases both of us. I had some trouble maintaining focus, considering all I was planning to do to Sam, but I managed to set some kind of coherent outline to paper.

Finally, Ginger called to tell me that the photographer had left. "He's holed up in his office, and he's asking for you."

"I'll be right there," I said.

First draft in hand, and the first of my arsenal of toys hidden on my person, I headed down to Sam's office.

In the corridors, I tried to act casual as I encountered various staffers who also had come in to work on Saturday, but my mind was on this first in-office encounter with Sam. I knew that he'd agreed to whatever I wanted to do, but I was still somewhat hesitant to see how far I could push.

By the time I reached Sam's office, I'd worked my brain into a frenzy of combined lust and nervousness. I could see from the moment that I walked into the bullpen that Sam had chosen to work not only with the blinds completely closed but with the door closed as well. This boded well for whatever I wanted to do - it wouldn't look as strange if I walked in and closed the door. I waved at Toby as I walked toward Sam's closed door, but he was on the phone and didn't acknowledge my presence.

I knocked on Sam's door and waited for him to answer. After a minute, I knocked again.

"Who is it?" Sam called back. His voice sounded a bit strained.

"It's Josh," I said.

"Hang on a sec." I heard the lock click and then Sam opened the door but remained standing behind it. "Come in and close the door, Josh." I did and then re-locked the door. Meanwhile, Sam had begun prowling back and forth in front of his desk.

"Sam?" I asked, still facing the door. "Why..." Then I turned to face him and understood just why he was working with the door not only closed but locked.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "It's been more difficult" - I noticed he didn't say "harder" - "than I had anticipated." Sam was standing in front of his desk in his shirt and tie and nothing else. His pants and boxers were lying haphazardly draped over one of the guest chairs, indicating to me that Sam - my organized, neatnik Sam - was too frenzied to fold them or place them neatly.

"You wanna stop?" I asked him. I didn't want to push Sam too far, and I really didn't want to hurt him. If he said stop, I'd be disappointed, but I'd stop.

"No." One simple word.

"OK," I said.

I had been so sure what I was going to do next when I was walking from my office, but now I wasn't sure how to proceed. First of all, I hadn't anticipated being immediately confronted by a half-naked Sam. Also, if he was in distress of any sort, I didn't want to continue, even though he'd assured me he was willing.

Sam didn't let me vacillate for too long, though.

"J? So...you gonna just stand there, or did you have some other sort of plan?"

As he spoke, his hand was drifting down toward his cock, which was hard, twitching, and glistening slightly.

"Stop that," I said automatically.

"But..." he whined.

"No. Stop. Or I go back to my office." I turned as if to reopen the door.

"Josh, _please_ do something," Sam pleaded.

"Take off your tie, Sam, and toss it with the rest of your clothes," I said, walking back towards him. In case we got too frenzied, I didn't want him accidentally strangling himself.

As he struggled with his tie - another sign of how aroused he was already - I walked slowly around him, taking in the flush of his skin, the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Sam, have you come since you got into your office?"

Sam blushed. "Almost, once. While I was still trying to sit in my chair."

"But you didn't actually come, right?"

"No."

"Good," I said. "Now bend over, Sam."

Sam turned toward his desk and bent over, bracing his hands on the top of his desk.

I flipped up the back of his shirt so that his ass was exposed. Giving in to the temptation, I ran one finger down the crack between his cheeks, and Sam shuddered.

"Love," I whispered, "spread your legs for me."

As soon as he did, I reached around with my left hand and grasped Sam's cock. With my right hand, I reached between Sam's legs and ran my fingers up his inner thigh, then grabbed the exposed flat base of the firmly-embedded plug. With extreme care, I rotated it slightly, then eased it out of Sam's ass. Sam gasped as the head of the plug emerged.

I knelt behind Sam and looked closely at him, all the while maintaining my hold on his cock. There was no trauma to his asshole that I could see.

"How do you feel?" I asked Sam.

"Empty," he replied.

"It won't be long, love. I promise." I ran my right index finger around the edge of Sam's asshole and was pleased to find that Sam didn't tense at my touch. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the 3/4 inch diameter plug and the lube I was carrying. Since it had been in my pocket, the lube was pre-warmed, so I quickly greased the new plug and inserted it.

"How's that?" I asked, starting to stroke Sam's cock.

"Oh...ah..." was Sam's reply; I took this as a positive endorsement of the current situation.

"There's more; you up for it?" I asked.

"Oh...yeah," Sam said.

I pulled my next toy out of my pocket.

"Turn around, Sam, and face me." When he did, I showed him what I was holding - a tulip-shaped vibrator. I turned and walked over to one of the empty guest chairs, turned it so that the back of the chair was to the door - just in case - and sat down.

"C'mere, Sam." I watched as he walked across to me, and I was pleased to notice that the hitch in his walk _was_ more pronounced with the new plug.

The chair I was sitting in had arms, but I'd try to work around them as well as I could. "Come sit on my lap, love," I said, and Sam turned and - gingerly - sat on my jeans-clad knees. He moaned slightly as the rough material came into contact with his hyper-sensitized ass, but he didn't seem to be in pain. In his current position, Sam's cock was jutting out parallel to my knees, and I wrapped my arms around his waist to get better access.

"Lean back against me if supporting yourself becomes too much. Don't worry; I've got you and I would never let you fall," I said, planting gentle kisses against Sam's temple.

"You ready?" I asked. At Sam's nod \- which I felt more than saw - I reached down with my right hand - the one with the vibrator in it - and placed the cup over Sam's cock head. I turned it on to the lowest setting and moved my left hand up to caress Sam's chest.

"God...Josh...oh, God, oh...fuck...fuck...fuck..." Sam mumbled as I tweaked his nipples through his shirt. "More...please...oh, God."

"Do you want me to increase the speed, love?"

"More...oh..." I took that as a yes and switched the vibrator to its middle setting.

"Are you close, Sam? Will you come for me?" I crooned in Sam's ear.

"Oh...Josh...loveyouloveyouloveyou...fuck...make me come!"

Turning the vibrator off again, I slid the cup off Sam's cock head, and he whimpered.

"Why..." Sam panted, "why'd you stop...oh, God, Josh...why?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to come into the cup...I want you to come in my mouth."

"Josh...I don't think I could stand." His cock was an angry red, and the head was glistening with moisture.

"C'mon, love," I said, easing him off my knees and into a semi-standing position. "I've got you...I promised I wouldn't let you fall." With that, I helped ease Sam into a recumbent position on the floor in front of the chair. His muscles were like liquid; I could pose him in any position I wished. Gently, with feather-light touches, I eased Sam's legs into a bent position and, after a brief, frantic search around the office, found a cushion to slip under his ass.

"C'mon, baby," I said. "Come for me. Come in my mouth." I kneeled between Sam's knees, slid my mouth over the very tip of his cock, and grasped the bottom of the butt plug in my right hand. I rotated the plug slightly, and Sam exploded in my mouth with a shriek that probably shook the windows.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the wall connecting Sam's office to Toby's, followed almost immediately by one on the office door.

"Sam? You OK? Sammy?" Toby's concerned voice came through the door.

With his knees still bent, his cock and ass still on display for me, Sam raised himself onto his elbows. "Yeah," he said in a huskier voice than I've ever heard from him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Toby, I'm fine."

"Sam..." Toby said, "I'm coming in." He rattled the doorknob. "Sam? Why's the door locked?"

"Don't worry," Sam said. "I'm _fine_."

"Sammy..." Toby sounded genuinely worried about Sam. "I'm gonna go get my key and then I'll be right back." Before Sam could say anything else, we heard Toby's retreating footsteps.

"Shit!" Sam and I chorused.

I looked around the office again. Toby's through-the-door conversation was bound to have gained the attention of the whole Communications staff, and I had no doubt that they were all gathered around Sam's door waiting for Toby to come back. I figured it was too late to keep Toby from coming in, but I _did_ want to limit the number of staffers who were going to see Sam this way.

"Sam? Love? Do you have a blanket, something I can use to cover you?" I was at loose ends - I had never expected this sort of outcome when I envisioned the sex play in the office, and now I wanted to protect Sam as much as possible.

"In my closet - there's a blanket I use when I catch sleep on the sofa in Toby's office." I ran to the closet (which wasn't the easiest maneuver, considering I was starting from a kneeling position) and found the blanket. I had just finished draping it over Sam's still-bent knees to cover his whole lower half when I heard Toby's key in the lock.

The door opened, and Toby barreled in. As I had anticipated, a large number of the junior Communications staff was gathered around the doorway.

"Disperse, damn you," Toby yelled as he closed the door. He hadn't even registered my presence in the office. Still in full protective mode, Toby ran over to where Sam was lying and knelt down next to Sam's head.

"Sammy?" Toby whispered, stroking Sam's hair, "did you fall? Do you need me to call Dr. Bartlet?"

I cleared my throat, and Toby whipped around to face me, noticing me for the first time.

"Josh?" Toby's tone was one of incredulity.

"Toby, he's fine...really," I said.

"If he fell, he should be looked at," Toby said, beginning to ease the blanket down. "Are you bruised, Sam?"

"NO!" Sam and I yelled simultaneously as Toby inched the blanket down to Sam's hipbones.

Toby froze at the sight of Sam's naked hips peeking out from under the blanket. "That wasn't...you...oh, God, I'm _so_ sorry," Toby said. "I should've known that the closed blinds and locked door were more than just a measure to allow you better concentration on work." He blushed - something he does very rarely - and mumbled, "I'd forgotten how...vocal...you can be."

Toby eased himself back into a standing position and turned to leave. "Josh?" he said, turning back to me, "can I talk to you a sec?"

"Love?" I said, turning to Sam.

"Go, J...just come back soon, OK?" He looked Toby directly in the eye. "T, thanks for caring, but _please_ remember I'm an adult, and a consenting adult, at that."

Toby mumbled again and I followed him as he walked to the door. We left Sam's office and walked into Toby's. Toby closed the door and whirled to confront me.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Toby. He's not...I know you still care deeply for Sam, but _I_ love him. He's the center of my universe. I'd never do anything that would hurt him." I smiled slightly, thinking of some of the more...adventurous...toys in my duffel that Sam and I have never used. "Even if he asked me," I added as an afterthought.

"Joshua, I didn't need to know that," Toby said sternly.

Because I'm so attuned to Sam's voice, I heard the low moan that came through the wall, but I didn't think Toby caught it. "I've got to get back to Sam, Toby," I said. "We've got a statement to craft for Matt Skinner."

"Josh, do me a favor, then, OK? Be a bit quieter, please."

"Why, does it disturb your concentration?" I asked, somewhat spitefully. Toby hurt Sam near the end of their relationship, and I still harbored a bit of anger toward Toby for it.

"No, Josh," Toby said quietly, "it hurts to know I could never make him that crazy for me. I'm glad you can, but I'm still a bit jealous, after all this time."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'll _never_ intentionally hurt him, Toby. I promise you that." I'd made Sam the same promise near the beginning of our relationship, and I intended to live up to it.

"Thank you for understanding, Josh." Toby opened his office door again. "I'll kick your ass, though, if you do," he said almost as an afterthought.

I had no doubt about that.

Returning to Sam's office, I found that he still hadn't moved from his supine position on the floor. He was still under the blanket, and he'd actually pulled the cover up a bit to cover his chest as well as his lower body.

"Love? You OK?"

Sam looked up at me. He was laughing, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Did you _see_ the look on Toby's face when he realized...when..." A fresh burst of laughter erupted, and it was a couple of seconds before Sam could talk again. Sam eventually stopped laughing, but every couple of seconds, he'd snort again.

"Love, as fun as this has been, we _do_ have work to do," I said. I also had an ulterior motive - I wanted to make sure I didn't overtax Sam's body.

"OK," Sam reluctantly agreed. "But...can I keep the plug in? It feels...right."

I was surprised, but I agreed. I reminded myself that before anything else happened between Sam and me, I'd have to go back to my office for more supplies. But it was early yet, so I could wait.

We buckled down to work on the first pass of the Skinner statement. Someone with a spy cam would've gotten a strange picture: me, sitting in Sam's guest chair and leaning my notebook on the edge of Sam's desk, and Sam lying on the floor, half naked, knees up, jotting notes on a notepad balanced precariously on his legs.

I was surprised that we actually got real work done, but we did. I will admit that Sam was even more squirmy than usual while working - he has a tendency to pace while working, and though he wasn't pacing (Hell, he wasn't even standing), he was wiggling a lot. I was aroused just from the little sighs and moans Sam was making, but I was determined that we'd get work done.

After about an hour of work, though, I was feeling a need to do something else.

"Love?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go down to my office for a sec. Can I have a key so I can get back in?"

"Sure...top desk drawer. Don't be long, though."

I grabbed the key out of Sam's desk, unlocked the door and left, relocking the door behind me. As I walked past Toby's office, he looked up at me but didn't say anything.

The minute I crossed into the bullpen outside my office, Donna called out to me.

"Josh, I know it's Saturday, but Leo has called a senior staff meeting for 2:00 and he wants all of you there. CJ's coming in for it, so it's probably really important." Leo wouldn't call CJ in on one of her very few days off unless it was vital.

"No problem," I said. "I'll let Sam and Toby know." Even though Cathy and Ginger would probably pass the word, I wanted to let Donna know I was headed back to the Communications area. That way she'd know where to find me but probably wouldn't bother me unless it was necessary.

I slipped into my office, grabbed a couple more toys and the file I'd really come back for, and headed back to Sam's office.

This time when I opened the door - entering quickly so as to avoid giving anyone in the bullpen a quick thrill - Sam was standing again, and he'd taken off his shirt, so he was standing totally naked near his desk, standing in profile to the door. He was plucking at his nipples and wiggling his hips, and it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. Sam, uninhibited, unaware that he was being watched, trying to get himself off without touching his cock. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Love...what you do to me," I whispered, but Sam heard me and whipped around. He was fully hard again, and his fingers didn't stop playing with his nipples as he turned to face me.

"J...oh, God, Josh. It's too much. I'm so horny...I want you so much."

I dropped everything I was carrying and strode over to Sam.

"Undress me, Sam," I said. I'd been so hard since we started this, and now all I wanted to do was fuck Sam through his office floor.

With shaking fingers, Sam began to unbutton my jeans. I quickly decided that I had been crazy to wear the button-fly jeans this morning as Sam's fingers became less and less coordinated. Finally, he finished with my pants and my hard-on emerged from my fly.

Sam sniggered. "It's not like you to go without underwear, J...you must have anticipated being in a rush."

"I am," I said, shoving Sam down onto his knees. I quickly removed my sweatshirt and t-shirt and flung them out of the way. Naked, facing Sam, I said, "Suck me, Sam, but don't make me come."

He didn't have to be told twice. Sam took the head of my cock into his mouth and brought his right hand up to play with my balls. After just a few quick sucks, I could tell that my orgasm was imminent. I pulled Sam's mouth away from my cock, and we both moaned at the loss of contact.

"Assume the position, Sam," I said, grabbing the lube from where it lay on Sam's desk and quickly greasing up my cock. Sam quickly fell forward onto his elbows, angling his torso so that his ass was pointed straight up at me. I quickly removed the plug that was seated there, kneeled behind Sam, and rammed myself into his already-stretched body.

"So warm...so good," Sam moaned. I reached around with my left hand and grasped Sam's cock, stroking it in time to my thrusts.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Sam said, getting louder and louder. I finally had to take my right hand and place it over Sam's mouth.

"Do you really want Toby walking on us _now_?" I asked Sam in a fierce whisper.

He shook his head and stuck his tongue out and laved my palm. His tongue moved in counterpoint to my hand and cock, and in just a few seconds I could feel my balls pulling up in anticipation of my coming.

"God, Sam," I said, coming hard and deep into Sam. "Oh, love...love you." As I spoke, Sam came onto my hand and his office carpet. He would've collapsed onto the floor if I hadn't quickly moved my hands onto his hips to support him.

I was aware of the workout that Sam's asshole had been getting all morning, so I quickly pulled out of him. He whimpered at the loss, but this time I was adamant.

"No, love. You need time to rest," I said as I lowered him back down onto the floor - away from the wet spot on the rug. I'd have to be sure to clean that up before the meeting, in case anyone were to wander into Sam's office while we were gone.

That reminded me. "Sam, we've got a senior staff meeting at 2; that's about 3 hours from now. I'd like to have an almost completed statement for Skinner by then."

Sam rolled onto his back and looked up at me. Oh, he was so gorgeous lying there for my eyes only, but I couldn't dwell on that if I wanted to get any more work done.

"Josh," Sam said, "I'm fine...I'm beyond fine. You don't have to baby me. I agreed to this, and I'm a willing \- and eager - participant in whatever you want to do to - and with - me today."

He was less than convincing, though, lying there naked, flushed, knees bent to protect his still-sensitive ass from coming in contact with the carpet.

"Sam, love...I..." There weren't words to describe the protectiveness I felt for Sam. He's so strong, so capable, but I am always so afraid of losing control and hurting him. I tried again, from a different perspective.

"Sam, if we take a bit of downtime now, I can do even more with you later," I said. That seemed to appease Sam. He rolled back onto his stomach, arranging his notepad so that he could write comfortably, and we went back to writing Skinner's statement. There was a bit of poetry to two gay White House staffers writing a statement for a gay Republican while stark naked. It's these moments of poetry that tend to stick in my mind.

Around noon, Sam and I started to get hungry, and I began to plan the acquisition of lunch. I turned to pick up the phone to ask Donna to go get us something when Sam said, "Uh...Josh? Do you really want...well, shouldn't we put on some clothing or something?"

He had a point - much as my life was an open book to Donna, there were some things even our friendship wasn't ready for. But I didn't want Sam to get dressed again, mostly 'cause he's just so gorgeous naked, and I was enjoying the view.

"I'll get dressed, call Donna, and accept the delivery," I said. "Don't get dressed, Sam. When she knocks, get back under the blanket, but I don't want you putting anything on until we have to go to the meeting at 2."

"OK," Sam said. I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt and called Donna, who grudgingly agreed to go get lunch for us.

I figured we had about 10 minutes until she showed up, and I intended to use them wisely. I walked over to Sam and knelt down beside him. Leaning over, I placed both hands on his ass and started to massage him. He purred his acceptance of my touch, settling down onto his stomach, resting his head on his crossed arms. I continued to rub his firm cheeks, straying one finger between them periodically just for kicks. Sam was still extra-sensitized from our earlier play, even though he'd been relaxing for an hour. Every time my finger came close to his asshole, Sam whimpered.

"Fill me, Josh. Please!" Sam begged me. I was hesitant, but all indications from Sam were that not only was he ready, he was needy. I'd never seen him this eager.

Relenting, I pulled my next toy out of my pocket. Sam was so stretched from our earlier activity that I decided to skip right to the 1 1/2 inch plug...which had a secret. But I was saving the secret for later. I greased the plug liberally then said, "OK, Sam. Stand up and bend over your desk, and spread your legs for me again."

It took him a minute, but Sam eventually complied. I walked up behind him and spread his cheeks. With no warning, I shoved the plug home.

Sam's gasp almost drowned out the knock on the door. "Josh? I've got your lunch," Donna said.

I froze with my hand on Sam's bare ass. Donna was earlier than I had anticipated, and Sam was very exposed.

"Just a sec," I called. Grasping Sam's hips, I turned him around. "Go lie down again and cover yourself with the blanket. I'll try to open the door only a crack." I was grateful when Sam complied quickly. As soon as he was covered neck to toes with the blanket, I went to the door and unlocked it.

Donna was standing there with a bag from the local deli. "I got you turkey on rye and ham and cheese on wheat for Sam. Hope that's OK," she said, trying to peer around me and into the office. I stood in the doorway, effectively blocking both her entrance and her view.

"Fine...great...whatever," I said, trying to figure out the best way to block her view of the office. "How'd you get lunch here so fast?" It couldn't have been 10 minutes since I called her.

"Ginger was already at the deli; I just called and asked her to add to the order. I figured you'd be happy if your food came faster." Usually, she'd have been right, but this time I'd been depending on the extra time.

"Where _is_ Sam, anyway," Donna asked.

"He's here; he's busy, though." I was trying to get rid of her as quickly as I could. "Gimme the sandwiches so we can get back to work."

She handed me the bag, gave me one last confused look, and turned to leave. "Bye, Sam," she called out.

"Bye, Donna," Sam responded from his location behind the chair.

"By the way, Josh, you might want to open a window...it's...stale in here," Donna said as a parting shot. I could tell that she knew we were up to something. Taking a quick whiff, I knew she was right about the smell, as well. I added opening the window to the growing list of things we'd have to do before leaving for the staff meeting.

I quickly relocked the door and took the sandwiches over to Sam. He sat up, tossing away the blanket, shifted a bit in an attempt to find a comfortable position, then finally gave up and rolled onto his stomach. He spent the rest of our lunch break in that position, apparently preferring it to any of his other options.

I found myself staring at Sam while I ate.

"J?" he asked, mouth half full of sandwich.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staring?"

I smiled. "I want you."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, finishing his sandwich in one large bite.

"Yes." I rose from my chair, already stripping off my jeans. By the time I reached Sam, I was naked again. Much as I wanted nothing else but to be inside Sam, I knew I'd have to resist. But I wasn't going to give up this opportunity to enjoy Sam's body to the best of my ability. I lay down on my side next to Sam and rolled him onto his side, spooning myself around him. My cock - now hard again, big surprise \- settled comfortably between Sam's legs, tucked up against his ass, and I could feel the base of the plug rubbing against me. It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant.

"Pull up just a bit," I said, and when he did, I threaded my left arm under his torso. I wrapped the other arm around Sam's waist and pulled his hips even closer, so that his ass was on my pubic bone.

"I love you," I said, whispering in his ear. I bent my head forward and kissed his neck. Enjoying Sam's unique flavor, I kissed him there again...then nipped, then sucked. While I was doing that, I trailed my fingers down Sam's hip, lightly stroking him, then grasped his cock.

"I am _so_ going to make you come," I whispered. With the hand that was under Sam's torso I could reach his left nipple, so I started teasing it. I released my grasp on Sam's cock and started running my fingers up and down his shaft, tracing the head, fingering his balls, anywhere else I could reach. As Sam began to whimper, I started telling him what was going to happen next.

"You are going to come so hard you see stars."

I renewed my assault on his neck, nipping and sucking until there was a very obvious hickey.

"Everyone will know you're mine. You're gonna wear my mark."

"Yes," Sam whimpered. "Yours. Always yours."

"I'm gonna make you forget every other man you've ever been with," I whispered.

"Oh, God, yes," Sam sobbed.

I took my free hand and slid it between our bodies. I grasped the base of the plug embedded in Sam and withdrew it. "Come on, Sam. Now. Come for me now."

And he did. In large quantities. All over my hand, and again on the rug. His release - as often happens - triggered mine, and I came all over the sweat-slicked skin of Sam's inner thighs.

"You," I said, "are magnificent." Lying there, the warmth of our bodies mingling, I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Sam in my arms. But I knew I couldn't indulge myself. Slowly I pulled away from Sam and got up.

Sam whimpered as I walked away. I knew he wanted me to put the plug back in; he'd gotten used to the sensation of being filled and missed it, but since this was the first time we'd done this, I insisted on giving him rest periods. With what I had planned for the rest of the day, I didn't want to overtax Sam's system. He's got stamina, but I was afraid of wearing him out.

I looked down at Sam, who was still lying on the floor on his side. He was covered in both my cum and his, and I knew it wouldn't be pleasant if it dried. I was also sticky, but I pulled on my jeans anyway.

Grabbing my sweat shirt and putting it on, I said, "Sam, love, I'll be right back." I slipped out of the office, ran down the hall to the bathroom, got some wet paper towels and a couple of dry ones, and went back to Sam's office. After closing and relocking the door, I went back to where Sam was lying. Stripping off my jeans again, I cleaned both of us up then wiped down the plug, sticking it back into my pocket for later.

Looking at Sam, who was still lying on the floor, I had an urge to ignore all my best intentions and ravish Sam some more. But we were in the office and didn't yet have a completed draft. I got up and went back to my chair near Sam's desk, pulling on my jeans as I went.

Sam and I eventually got back to work on the Skinner statement. Sam paced the office while throwing ideas and phrases at me, some of which I liked and some of which I didn't. I had to keep my eyes firmly glued to my pad, because every time I looked up, I got distracted by Sam's body. I could spend all day watching Sam walk around naked, but I didn't often get the opportunity. We finally hit on a statement that both of us could live with and that we thought Skinner wouldn't be uncomfortable giving. It still supported the Defense of Marriage Act, but it also pledged continuing support of gay rights. We were putting the finishing touches on it when Cathy buzzed to remind us that we had a meeting in 10 minutes.

I put down my pen. "OK, Sam, are you ready for the next stage?"

Sam grinned. "You mean there's more?"

I took the plug I'd removed earlier and relubed it. Crossing over to Sam, who had already gotten into position to be filled again, I stuck the plug back into his asshole.

"J? That feels the same." Sam sounded confused.

"Just wait," I said, adding the plug's "secret" - a remote-controlled vibrator insert. I had the controller in my pocket and would use it as I deemed fit. "Now c'mon and get dressed. We don't have much time, and I don't think you want to be standing in the Oval totally naked." Much as that's one of my secret fantasies - Sam and me rolling around on that huge eagle on the rug of the Oval...OK, so I'm twisted, but Sam knows that.

Sam struggled to his feet and grabbed his boxers off the chair. He put them on but then turned to me. "J? I don't think the jeans are gonna be possible."

"You've got those sweats in your closet, right? Wear those; no one's gonna notice." The President was very lax on dress code if we worked on Saturday - it was not uncommon to find him in the Oval in a ratty Notre Dame sweatshirt and jeans or sweat pants, and he never expected a higher level of dress from his staff than he himself was wearing. I wandered over to Sam's closet and pulled the sweat pants off the top shelf. I took a quick sniff to make sure they didn't stink - they were part of Sam's jogging outfit for the winter - and, ascertaining that they passed the sniff-test, tossed them to Sam. As he caught them, I slipped my hand into my pocket and pushed the button on the remote.

"Ah...Oh!" Sam said, dropping the sweat pants. "Uh...J? Was that you?"

"Yeah," I said, grinning.

"Do it again?" he asked.

I did, holding down the button for longer this time.

"OK, that's it," Sam said, shucking the boxers he'd just put on. "I'm not gonna be able to wear _anything_ under the sweats." Sam was hard again - the stamina that man has amazes me some times - and just looking at him was making me hard as well.

"C'mon, Sam, put the sweats on. We're gonna be late to Leo's meeting, and then we'd have to explain why, and I'd have to explain in minute detail exactly _why_ I couldn't resist going down on you, and then I'd have to give them an example, and then I'd have to show them, and while sucking you off in Leo's office in front of Toby and CJ and Leo has its own appeal, I'm not sure it would be the most effective use of our Saturday. So cover up that gorgeous body of yours and let's go."

Sam put the sweats on, and I took a minute to clean the cum stains off Sam's rug and open the window behind his desk. Some air circulation, I hoped, would get the sex-smell out of the office by the time we returned. By the time I finished, Sam was as ready to go to the meeting as he was going to be. I could tell that he was still aroused, and I was determined to keep him that way with the occasional encouragement from the remote in my pocket.

As we walked from Sam's office to Leo's, I gave a few more light touches to the remote in my pocket, just to watch Sam jump. I love walking behind him on any day just to watch him saunter, and today, with the extra hitch in his walk, it was especially rewarding. And the little buzz from the remote added a bit of a hop to Sam's normal gait, which Sam was working like mad to make look natural. To prolong my fun, I walked him around the long way - through the bullpen, around the Roosevelt room, down the corridor to Margaret's area, where I waved jauntily as we headed into Leo's office.

Sam benefited from the fact that we tended to stand for staff meetings - I had no doubt that Sam would find it impossible to sit knowing that at any time I could remotely rub against his prostate, and I could already see the building signs of serious arousal on Sam's face.

That and the growing damp spot on his sweats. I could tell the moment he realized _its_ existence, 'cause he dropped his notepad to cover strategic regions.

Leo did a quick pass around the room to get a status update on our various projects. Sam spoke eloquently considering that I was leaning on the button in my pocket the whole time he was talking about the Skinner statement. His voice hitched a couple of times, but I don't think anyone else noticed.

Once all of us had spoken, Leo took the floor again. "I hate to do this to all of you" - he looked directly at me - "especially you, Josh, but Ron Butterfield needs your help. The Secret Service has been trying to determine just how the shooters got into the building at Rosslyn and how the whole plan went down. To that end, they are attempting to recreate parts of the evening immediately surrounding the shooting."

Already I could feel a cold sweat running down my back. I had come a long way since putting my hand through the window at Christmas, but I still had a lot of trouble thinking about that night at Rosslyn. And now they wanted us to relive it, recreate it. All of a sudden, I was back there - I heard the shots, felt the bullet hit me, felt myself collapsing. I couldn't breathe. I needed oxygen...

Suddenly, I heard Sam's voice in my ear. "J...Josh...c'mon back...it's OK." He was whispering it over and over, stroking my hair, my neck. I shook my head quickly and looked around. CJ, Toby and Leo were doing their best not to look at us as Sam wrapped himself around me. He held me close, continuing to whisper in my ear and stroke my hair.

Finally convinced I wasn't going to freak out, Sam unwound himself from around my body and turned to Leo. "Is this absolutely necessary?" he asked.

"Well," Leo said, "I can talk to Ron and explain that it wouldn't be--"

"No," I said, interrupting Leo. I turned Sam back around. "Love, I've got to do this. I can't let it control me." Stanley-the-ATVA-guy had helped me see that I could control _it_ instead of the other way around, and I'd come too far to lose control. I knew I had the power to overcome this, and some of that power came directly from Sam.

"OK, then," Leo said. "Butterfield wants us there in an hour. See you then."

Obviously dismissed, Sam and I headed back toward Sam's office. I was distracted on a number of different levels - between the sex play with Sam and the prospect of facing Rosslyn again, my mind was fragmented - so I was glad we'd already finished the Skinner statement.

The minute we got back into Sam's office, he closed and locked the door. He quickly stripped off the clothing he'd put on before, then stood in front of front of me.

"J? You can do this. You are more powerful than your fear." Sam spoke in a low voice. He took my hand in his. "You are one of the most powerful men in the United States." Well, that was an overstatement, but I appreciated the sentiment.

Sam drew our joined hands down to his groin, then wrapped my fingers around his hard cock. "This is a testament to your strength, to your power. You make me like this. Only you make me like this." He started moving my hand up and down his length. "You...oh, God...you are my rock." Sam started moving his hips in rhythm with my hand, thrusting his cock into my fist.

Without breaking eye contact, Sam reached his hand into my pocket. He extracted the remote control and handed it to me. "Do it, Josh. Control me."

I blessed whatever gods granted me the gift that was Sam Seaborn and pushed the button on the remote control. With a cry, Sam came all over my hand, and then pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"Josh, I mean it. You can do this. _We_ can do this...but I can't do it alone...and I can't do it naked."

That got my attention.

"Huh?"

"Josh, you're gonna have to - much as I hate to say it - take out the plug. There's no way I'm going to be able to show up at this reenactment in sweats, sans boxer shorts. But right after, I tell you, I want it back in."

That aforementioned "gift that is Sam Seaborn" must be the world's pushiest bottom. But I wouldn't want him any other way.

"OK," I agreed, already trying to figure out places at the Newseum where we could conduct such activity. I also had quite a toy in mind. Plotting and planning this next step would be an effective method of keeping my mind off what we'd be doing at Rosslyn.

The trip to Rosslyn was every bit as horrible as I had anticipated.

If it hadn't been for Sam, I don't think I would've gotten through the ride over in the limo, let alone the reenactment itself. The whole way over, he was whispering in my ear, telling me what he was hoping I'd do to him, for him, when we got back from the Newseum. On a normal day, it would've made me crazy.

This time, it just kept me sane.

From the time we got into the limo - Leo in front with Ron Butterfield and the driver, Sam next to me on the back bench, CJ and Toby in the jump seats - Sam held me close.

"You can do this," he whispered. "You're strong. You're powerful."

"I'm not so sure," I whispered back. I'm not known for being tentative, for being weak. But all of a sudden, that's what I felt. Since hearing I'd have to go back to the Newseum, hearing that we'd be expected to do exactly what we did that night, be where we were that night, I'd been having false flashbacks. I thought I could see the bullet hit me, see the blood coming out of me. But I knew I hadn't and that I didn't. I knew that I remembered nothing from the time I threw myself against the gate until I woke up in my hospital room with Sam crying at my bedside.

And here he was, at my side again. And this time, he was the powerful one.

He continued to whisper to me. "When we're done here, you're gonna take me up against the first wall we find."

That was a much more pleasant image than the others crowding my brain. "Oh," I said. "Tell me more."

"You're going to be so impatient," Sam whispered. "You're not even going to take the time to pull your pants all the way off. You're just gonna take me, strip me, lean me up against the wall, and ram into me so hard I see stars."

I think I moaned, 'cause Leo turned around to look at me.

"Take it easy, Josh," he said. "It's OK. You'll be fine." He turned back toward Butterfield. "Ron, is this really necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ron responded. "Josh," he said to me, "if you want, we can do your part really quickly and then you can go home."

"Don't worry," Sam said. "I'll make sure he gets home OK."

Eventually we got to the Newseum. It's not a long trip from the White House, but to me it felt too long and too short at the same time.

The minute we got out of the limo, I started to shake. Sam grabbed our bags out of the limo and then stepped out of the car, coming to stand directly behind me. He put his arms around me to stop the shaking.

"It's OK, J...you'll be fine. I'll be right over there with CJ. We'll know you're there this time."

And that's exactly what it was - the fear that no one would find me, that I'd just die there, alone, helpless. That's what was scaring me the most.

Ron had us scatter to the places where we were located when the shooting started. While I remembered the fence, I realized that when the shooting actually happened, I must have been over by the low wall, so that's where I sat. From my location, I could see Sam and CJ together and Toby a little bit away from them. Leo stood by Ron, who was overseeing the whole production.

As the reenactment continued, I became more and more agitated. By the time Toby "found" me, I was curled into a fetal ball, controlled more by my memories than by the reality of the situation. I felt so powerless, so out of control, and while the little bit of my brain that was still rational understood that it was all part of the PTSD, the majority of my mind was caught in a loop of horror. I don't know how long I lay there, trapped by my memories, but finally I heard Sam's voice.

"Come on, Josh. It's over. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you." He held me close and whispered the same sentences over and over. His hands were rubbing up and down my torso, and it was the sensation of being caressed that finally broke through my haze.

I turned my body so that I was buried in Sam's embrace. By now, I could hear Toby and CJ talking to Leo and Ron, telling them what happened after they found me. I heard them talk about the ride to the hospital, the way they watched me being unloaded from the ambulance - all details I had no memory of.

Finally, Sam stopped whispering to me and spoke to the crowd as a whole. "Is this really necessary?" he asked. "Don't you see what it's doing to Josh? Do you really need him to go through this again?" While he spoke, Sam continued to hold me close and stroke my back.

They all agreed that this conversation could wait until they were back at the White House.

"Leo," I heard Sam say, "I don't think Josh and I are gonna go back in the limo with everyone. We'll just take the Metro back to the White House, and then I'll just make sure he gets home OK, if you don't mind."

Leo quickly agreed. The others began to head back to the limo, but Sam didn't release me. It wasn't until Leo, Toby, CJ and Ron had gotten back in the car that Sam let me go.

"Come on, Josh, let's go." He took my hand and helped me up. Looking me up and down, he said, "Let's go get you washed up, and then we'll go back." I could feel the tears drying on my cheeks, and I appreciated Sam's desire to make sure I was presentable before I saw any of the staffers who weren't present at the reenactment.

Sam hustled me into the men's room, which - thankfully - was empty. After I washed my face, Sam said, "Are you OK?"

"I think I will be," I responded.

"Good," he said, and started unzipping his jeans.

"Love? What are you doing?" I was incredulous - this was a public bathroom, and anyone could walk in at any time.

"Remember, I told you before we left the White House that I wanted you to re-plug me before we left here? Remember you agreed? Do you want me to beg? 'Cause I will." While he was talking, Sam had been skimming out of his jeans and boxers and was now standing bare-assed in front of me.

The idea of Sam begging me had its own appeal. I decided to play along.

"Sam, bring me my bag." He hurried to do my bidding. From my bag, I pulled out more of the toys I'd brought to work that morning. The most daring of the toys was something Sam had never experienced - I doubted he even knew I had it - and I hoped he wouldn't balk.

I saw Sam's eyes widen as I brought the apparatus out of my bag. It consisted of a belt to go around the waist, to which was attached a vertical strap of leather with a large cock-and-ball ring at the end. Attached to the opposite side of the large ring was another leather strap with a ring on its far end.

"Uh...J? What's that for?" Sam asked.

"Sam...do you trust me?"

"Unconditionally."

Well, now. "C'mere." He walked over to me, and I lifted up the tails of his shirt to expose his waist to me. Walking around behind Sam, I secured the belt around his waist. The vertical strap hung down over his cock, which was quickly becoming aroused again.

I walked back to Sam's front and, palming his balls, I massaged him tenderly. "Relax, love. This won't hurt." I then eased Sam's tumescent cock and his whole ball sac through the large ring. I kneeled down and pressed a kiss to Sam's cock head, whispering encouraging words to him as I finished securing the second strap up between his legs.

"Love, hold this," I instructed, and Sam threaded one of his hands down between his legs, approaching from behind. I put the second ring in his hand then went back to my bag for the final piece.

Removing a 2-inch diameter butt plug and some lube from my bag, I went back to where Sam was standing. Easing the strap out of Sam's lax grip, I threaded the plug through the ring then greased it up. Placing the head against Sam's puckered opening, I said, "You ready?"

At Sam's nod, I slowly worked the plug into Sam's ass then added the vibrator to the bottom.

"OK, love, put your jeans back on." I grabbed his boxers and stuck them in my bag for safe-keeping.

Sam looked at me dubiously, but he complied. I knew that the friction from the jeans would be enough to keep Sam hard for a while, and the contraption I'd just put him into would keep him on display for me. Once he was all buttoned and zipped, Sam opened the bathroom door and walked out. I followed behind him just to watch him walk.

Sam walked toward the exit, passing by a narrow, out-of-the-way corridor. Remembering Sam's words in the limo, I jogged a couple of steps ahead, coming abreast of Sam. I quickly maneuvered him into the corridor and slammed him up against the wall.

"Is this what you wanted?" I whispered fiercely in his ear. "Is this what you hoped for?" I spun Sam to face the wall and worked the button and zipper of Sam's jeans and eased them down to his thighs. Sticking my fingers between his ass cheeks, I quickly removed the plug, unzipped my jeans, pulled my cock out through the fly, and replaced the plug with my cock. Sam gasped but didn't resist. I worked my hands up under his shirt to play with his nipples while I thrust into Sam over and over.

"You're _mine_!" I hissed in his ear, tweaking a nipple to make my point. "You belong to me. You do _what_ I want, _when_ I want, is that clear?"

"Yes," Sam gasped, shoving his hips back to meet my thrusts.

"And you'll let me take you wherever and whenever I want."

"Yes."

"Oh...God...." I was close to coming; it wouldn't be long, especially with Sam being so compliant, so submissive to me.

"Yes, Josh," Sam said. "You own my body. It's yours to do whatever you please."

I leaned over and sucked on the sensitive skin behind Sam's right ear. I knew I'd mark him again. As I sucked, I felt the beginning of my orgasm wash over me. I came deep into Sam and he came up against the wall at the same time.

I pulled out of Sam's ass and put the plug back into its proper place. I then readjusted Sam's clothing and my own. As Sam turned back around and I saw the look on his face, I began to realize just what I'd done.

"Sam...Oh, God...Sam...I'm so sorry," I said. I'd just forced Sam up against the wall and fucked him within an inch of his life. I couldn't believe it - I had never been so rough with Sam before. I pulled Sam close, anticipating his horrified reaction and wanting to soothe him, to apologize for my rough treatment of him.

"Josh..._never_ apologize. Don't you remember we had this discussion already? I'm a big boy - I'd tell you if you did something I was uncomfortable with. Now let's go - we need to go back to the White House, and then we're going home, OK?" Sam was adamant, and it's hard to argue with him when he's convinced he's right.

We left the Newseum - Sam still walking strangely, but he seemed OK - and walked the couple of blocks to the Metro station. When we got to the platform, Sam whispered in my ear, "I've got a secret."

"Oh?"

"I'm _so_ horny right now."

"That's no secret," I said, looking at the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"The secret part is that I want you to take me on the Metro."

"We're going on the..." then it hit me what he meant. "Oh."

Just then, the train pulled in.

"Love, you know it's only two stops, right? That doesn't give us much time." I figured we'd just missed a train, 'cause this one was relatively empty. The car that pulled up in front of us was almost empty, and the few passengers that _were_ on the car exited at this stop. Sam and I walked into the now-empty car and chose a set of seats.

"I don't care," Sam said, picking up the conversational thread where we'd left off. "And here we have the whole car to ourselves." Sam sat down next to me, shifting almost immediately as the train started to pull out of the station. The vibration caused by the movement of the train jostled the plug in his ass, and he yelped.

I decided to see how far Sam would let this go. "OK, love," I said. "Stand up and drop your jeans." I was surprised when Sam complied immediately, baring his erection to me.

"Now kneel on the seat," I said. Sam climbed up on the seat next to me and kneeled so that his hips were almost level with my head. I turned to face him, taking his cock head into my mouth. With my right hand, I reached into my pocket and withdrew the remote for the vibrator.

I heard the announcement that we were entering the next stop, and I let Sam's cock fall from my mouth. With the ring supporting Sam's balls, there was no way for him to lose his erection, but I figured that if more people got on, I could quickly cover him up. But no one got onto the car, and we began to pull out of the station.

I handed Sam the remote control and said, "OK, love. Here's the deal. You control the vibrator that's inside you. As I suck, you have to push the button. If you stop, so will I. And if I stop, you have to release the button. We'll continue this until you come or we get to our stop."

With that, I leaned down again and reclaimed Sam's cock head. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sam's thumb was depressing the button on the remote. I looked up and made eye contact with Sam, whose pupils were beginning to dilate.

Just then, there was a squeaking sound, and the train came to a sudden stop.

"May I have your attention, please," the conductor said. "There is a disabled train in front of us, and we will be delayed for a couple of minutes. Please be patient. The train will be moving again shortly."

I smiled around Sam's erection. This would give me more time to tease Sam. I stopped sucking, and he released the button on the remote. I paused for a few seconds, then started sucking again, and Sam depressed the button again. I continued this stop-and-start until I felt the train begin to move again. As we started moving, I reached a hand down to cup Sam's balls, which were very accessible. The combined assault of the vibrations, my sucking, and my manual manipulation became too much for Sam, and he came just as the conductor announced that we were entering Farragut West station.

Not giving Sam any recovery time, I quickly readjusted Sam's jeans - I seemed to be doing that a lot recently - and led him out of the train and back up to the street. We walked down 17th to the OEOB, where we were stopped by a voice - an extremely recognizable voice - calling our names.

"Josh...hey, Josh. Sam?" Ainsley's voice carried, her North Carolina accent grating on my Northeastern-attuned ears.

"Sam, wait up. I have a question." Ainsley was determined to talk, but I knew I was in no mood to do so, and I assumed Sam felt similarly.

"Ainsley," Sam said, confirming my assumption, "now's not a good time. We've had a...rough day."

"Can I meet with the two of you on Monday, first thing?" Ainsley asked, pulling a day planner out of her overstuffed bag.

"Call Donna and see when I'm free, OK?" I said, eager to get back to the White House and then home.

"OK," Ainsley said, and I knew she'd call Donna as soon as she got to a phone; I figured I should warn Donna if I saw her.

Finally free, we walked back to the White House as fast as we could. Sam lagged a bit, but we eventually made it back to his office, picked up some last-minute stuff, and headed back out.

Donna caught me in the hallway.

"Josh, Ainsley Hayes just called, so I scheduled her for 9:00 AM on Monday. You were free then, and she wasn't willing to wait. It sounds like she's got something important to discuss with you."

"Everything's an emergency to Ainsley," I said, more harshly than I had intended, but I really wanted to get Sam home.

"Oh...kay," Donna said, rolling her eyes. "How 'bout you call me tomorrow morning - Lord knows I'll be here at your beck and call - and we'll find a good time for her."

"We'll deal with this _tomorrow_, OK?" I gave her a look that said 'if I don't get home right now, I'm gonna fuck Sam through the carpet here in the White House lobby, so let me go.' She seemed to understand, 'cause after a quick "good night," she headed back towards my office.

Sam and I went out to his car, and he immediately handed me the keys. "J, I really don't think I should drive," he said.

Understanding that if I intended to get home in one piece, I should drive, I accepted Sam's keys. I unlocked his door and mine, and had a bit of fun watching Sam climb into the SUV's passenger seat. Once he was settled, I climbed in and headed toward home.

I parked Sam's car in front of my building. After getting out of the car, I walked around to help Sam out. As he slithered out of the car, I could see just how hard he was. The fly of his jeans was stained with pre-cum, and I knew that if I touched Sam, he wouldn't last too long.

So I decided to prolong his frustration a bit longer.

When we crossed the threshold, I said, "Hey, love, I'm gonna go take a shower. Come with me to the bedroom, OK?" I walked down the hallway, Sam following right behind me.

My duffel was still on the bed, where I'd left it this morning. I removed one more toy from it. "Sam, take off your jeans."

He did, sighing as the denim stopped rubbing against his sensitive cock and ass.

When the jeans were on the floor, I kicked them away and then knelt down in front of Sam. I placed a light kiss on his cock head and then slipped a ring down over his cock, ensuring he'd maintain his erection while I was showering.

"Josh..." Sam pleaded.

"Sorry, love. I need you ready for me when I come back." I knew that even if he stroked himself while I was in the shower, the ring would keep him from reaching orgasm.

I stripped off my clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

Knowing that Sam would wait for me, I spent a considerably longer time in the shower than usual. I wanted to wash off the grime of the day, and I was also trying to wash away the residual feelings of powerlessness left by our trip to Rosslyn. So after I'd washed my body and my hair and I was feeling a bit more human, I turned off the shower and returned to the bedroom wearing only a towel wrapped around my waist.

When I entered the bedroom, I found Sam hadn't moved one inch. Between the apparatus around his waist and the cock ring, Sam was maintaining quite an erection, and his cock head was a vivid purple.

"J..._please_...let me come," Sam said as I walked into the bedroom.

"Where's the remote, Sam?" I asked, remembering that he'd had it last.

"Jeans pocket. Front left." Sam was having trouble with his language centers, which was a common symptom for him when he's over stimulated. I knew that when I took him, he wouldn't last too long.

I retrieved the remote, still not sure whether or not I'd use it, but I wanted it handy. Right now, I had something else on the agenda.

Going back toward the bed, I withdrew another item from my duffel - a pair of fleece-lined leather wrist restraints. I walked behind Sam and pulled his arms behind him, shackling them at the small of his back.

I took a minute to just look at Sam - totally naked, wearing only my leather contraption and a cock ring...exquisitely beautiful. Then I dropped the towel.

"Come here, Sam."

Sam came over to where I was standing.

"Kneel down."

He did.

"Now, suck me." I'd wanted this all day. And now, here was my opportunity.

Sam took me in his mouth and began laving my cock head. I thrust deep into his mouth, making sure not to make him gag but still exerting my control over the situation. Before I hit the edge of my control, I took Sam's face in my hands and eased him off my cock. I reestablished eye contact.

"Sam?"

He nodded.

"I have one more toy I'd like to use, OK?"

"Yeah," he said huskily.

I walked back over to the bed and grabbed the last toy of the evening out of the duffel. Then I zipped up the bag and put it aside, off the bed.

"OK, Sam, get up on the bed and lie on your back." As soon as he did, I showed him my last toy - a pair of vibrating nipple clamps connected by a chain.

"Uh...J? What happened to no pain?" Sam asked me, trepidation all over his face.

"Oh, these won't hurt. I promise." These were for pleasure, not pain. The tips were rubber-coated so that they'd pinch gently. And I knew that Sam enjoyed having his nipples pinched, so the added stimulation from the vibration should only produce enjoyable sensations. But I gave him an added out. "The minute they give you pain, I'll remove them."

Sam still seemed skeptical, but he nodded his assent. He lay down on the bed and I crawled up next to him. He was still wearing the leather contraption, but now that I was out of the shower, I eased the cock ring off, and Sam sighed in appreciation. Leaning down, I took Sam's left nipple in my mouth and sucked it to a tight point. Grabbing one of the clips in my left hand, I attached it to Sam's left nipple as I began to suck the right one to the same level of arousal. Once that was accomplished, I attached the second clamp.

"That OK, love?" I asked.

Sam moaned, but it was a moan of pleasure, not pain - I've come to recognize the difference - so I figured he was OK.

I turned on the vibrators to the lowest setting, then headed down toward Sam's waist.

"Lift your hips for me, love," I said, and Sam immediately complied. Reaching around underneath Sam, I undid the buckle on the belt and eased it away from Sam's body.

"I'll want you to come for me soon, love," I whispered, feeding his cock and balls back out of the ring that was restraining them. Then, reaching between Sam's legs, I eased the plug out of his asshole.

Sam sighed at the loss, but I was quick to reassure him. "I'll put it right back, love." True to my word, I slipped the plug out of the metal ring on the end of the belt, then eased the plug back into Sam's ass.

Crawling back up to the head of the bed, I turned myself so that I was facing back toward Sam's legs. Bracketing his head with my knees, I brushed my cock head against his lips.

"Are you close, love?" I whispered to Sam.

"Oh, God, yes," Sam said.

"Good," I answered, and plunged my cock into his mouth. Leaning down, I took Sam's still-hard cock into my mouth and traced the very tip with the tip of my tongue. With the multiple avenues of stimulation, that was enough to bring Sam over the edge, and he came in my mouth, moaning around my cock.

I let his cock fall from my mouth but continued plunging into his mouth. I traced my fingers up and down his torso, occasionally tweaking his already over stimulated nipples. Sam continued to moan, and that drove me to my orgasm.

Not wanting to fall onto Sam, I used what little strength I had left to lever myself off Sam's face and lay down next to him.

"You still OK?" I gestured toward the still-vibrating nipple clamps.

"Y...yes," Sam said.

"D'you think I can make you come again just using the toys?" I asked.

"Y...yes," Sam said again.

Taking the plug's remote from the bedside table where I'd left it, I pushed the button lightly. I could see Sam's erection beginning to revive. After a few more pulses, he was back to full hardness.

"Josh...oh, God...oh, fuck..." Sam moaned. "Don't...don't make me wait."

"Just another minute, love," I responded. I leaned again on the remote, then reached over and turned the vibrator on the clips up to its middle setting.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck..." Sam said.

"Who owns your body?" I asked, pulsing the remote again.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck...you do...always you..." Sam responded.

"And?" Another pulse.

"Oh...Josh...."

"And?" I asked again, with accompanying pulse.

"Loveyouloveyouloveyou...aaahrgh!" Sam's cum splattered on his chest and stomach.

I turned off the vibrator and removed the clips from Sam's chest, then set them and the remote control back on the bedside table. I rolled back toward Sam and then rolled him onto his right side, spooning myself behind him. I knew I'd have to get up to clean him off soon, but for now I just needed the physical closeness.

"You're beautiful," I whispered to him. My hand strayed toward his nipples, but then I remembered the workout they'd just had and dropped my hand back to Sam's hip.

Sam rolled back onto his left side to face me.

"J? You gonna be all right?" His tone belied the calmness on his face.

I thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think I am," I responded. "Thank you for letting me...for allowing me..." I didn't know how to tell Sam just how large a gift he'd given me today.

But he seemed to understand. "Thank _you_, J." He kissed my forehead and we just lay there and held each other for a couple of minutes.

"Uh, J?" Sam said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"If we don't...that is, much as I love this closeness, we'll be stuck together if we don't get up soon."

It took me a minute, but I figured out what Sam was getting at. I got out of the bed, got a damp washcloth from the bathroom, and brought it back to the bed. After cleaning Sam's cum off his stomach and off both his chest and mine, I tossed the cloth aside and climbed back into bed.

"J?" Sam whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Next time?" He paused.

My heart soared - Sam was willing to try this again.

"Next time, what?" I asked.

"D'you think you can be so powerful without feeling so weak first? 'Cause all that power really worked for me." With that, Sam rolled over and fell asleep.

I lay there, listening to Sam snore, and realized that he held just as much power over me as I did over him.

And I decided I liked that.

\---END--

  


End file.
